Voltage regulators are frequently used for providing a load current at a stable load voltage to different types of loads (e.g. to the processors of an electronic device). A voltage regulator derives the load current from an input node of the regulator, while regulating the output voltage at the output node of the regulator in accordance to a reference voltage. In this context, the voltage regulator should be able to react rapidly to changes of the load current at the output node of the regulator.